


【Lukard】晨间

by ugobucky



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019), 速度与激情:特别行动
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ugobucky/pseuds/ugobucky
Summary: 今天也是肖哥怀疑老霍脑子有问题的一天
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 15





	【Lukard】晨间

**Author's Note:**

> 是辆缺油车  
> 预设已定恋爱关系  
> 是根据小布太太之前发的一篇短漫写哒 有丢丢修改

Deckard Shaw又一次短暂地陷入迷茫失神。

自己到底，为什么，会在清晨，Hobbs家的厨房里，被他压在身下扩张？

这可不能怪我，Luke理直气壮地想。

作为一位善良热情的好警探，Luke Hobbs始终遵守萨摩亚人正直诚信的传统，这当然也包括纹身的风俗和部分原始的生活习惯。

而他的男朋友，精致的公主殿下，是个即使在自己家里，也从脖颈武装到脚踝的人。比如今天也是用修身的黑色高领衫勾勒出身体紧致的肌肉线条，配上下身松垮的、自己洗得发白的牛仔裤——昨天Dec穿来的那条昂贵西装裤不幸沾上了Sam散落在沙发上的油彩。

“从穿衣也可以体现出一个人的教养。”Deckard不止一次地解释过。

野蛮的象宝宝也许不清楚什么是所谓教养，但Luke知道此时穿着自己牛仔裤的Deckard实在是太欠操了。

这个理由不出意外换来了Deckard的鄙夷眼神：“你是有什么毛病吗？谁会因为一条牛仔裤发情？！”

“不一样。”Luke利用体型差异把Deckard严严实实圈在自己和料理台中间。“那是我的牛仔裤。”

Luke在Deckard摸出料理台下面粘着的手枪前率先扒掉了他的裤子，并且毫不犹豫地掰开翘挺的臀部，舔上那个紧闭的穴口。

“……Fuck……”

对付多刺的英伦玫瑰Luke非常有经验，最好的办法就是不断攻占他柔软的部位。哦，他说的是内心。

这太过了。Deckard被刺激得浑身一颤，他想直接拿台上的玉米罐头打烂身后这个只有体积没有容积的脑子，不过是鉴于自己老二也被这个蠢货握在手里揉弄才网开一面罢了。

Luke Hobbs这个人可能不会说好听的情话，但还好他的舌头找到了更正经的事做。

穴口逐渐松软下来，Deckard也进入了状态。他站起身拍开Luke的手开始自己解决，同时催促身后的人回房间去拿套。

“不用，这里就有。”

“？”

Deckard一早就被野蛮人翻来舔去的怒气值伴随Luke拉开壁橱的瞬间达到了峰值：“你他妈能不能把脑子里的蛋白粉剔出去一点用来思考！在厨房里放跳蛋被Sam看到你要怎么解释！！”

“Well well……放心，小姑娘她的身高还够不到这里。”

“叮咚……”

在Luke把男朋友重新压在料理台上，肆意玩弄他高领衫下匀称的胸肌时，门铃不合时宜地响起。本来两人都不想理会，Luke甚至还把跳蛋往上调了一档。

“叮咚叮咚叮咚……”

“Shit……”好事被打断的Luke叹了口气，在Deckard耳后又啜了一口，还不忘拍了拍Deckard倏尔绷紧的臀肉作为安抚，“夹紧了，别掉出来哦。”

Luke穿上裤子飞速奔去打开门的时候还没来得及把刚套上的背心拉下。

“……你好，我是Sam班上的家长代表……”

“最近要办聚会……主要是分享会的方式……”

“……我是来确定你们能出席的时间……”

来人似乎是Sam班上的哪位太太，但Deckard无心分辨门外的声音，现在他只想那个小脑萎缩的家伙赶紧结束这场寒暄。在这个面对着正门的开放式厨房里（尤其门外还站着一位女士），此时此刻无论是自己拉扯出还是排出跳蛋都会让他丢尽这辈子的脸。他只好一只手撑住头遮掩泛着潮红的面部，一只手扒住料理台免得自己往下滑。

更难过的是，门外的太太似乎发现了他的异状，问Luke：“呃，你先生……他还好吗？”

“哇！”Luke夸张的摆摆手，“他没事，很好。真的，不用担心！”

…………

Deckard不好，很不好。他现在两腿发软根本移动不了分毫。

跳蛋抵在甬道的敏感点上，兢兢业业地进行本职工作，它私密的嗡嗡声似乎侵占了Deckard的浑身骨骼。

——他现在唯一能做的就是拼命保持正常的呼吸频率和面部表情。

…………

“您方便吗？或许，我们可以进去谈谈？”

“哈！”Luke一个箭步，姿态风骚地撞向自家门框，摆出招牌好好先生的微笑顺便恰了个腰。这既阻挡了太太已经迈出的步伐，大块头也把一室春光遮掩了七七八八。

“能邀请美丽的太太进我们家我真的非常荣幸……但是你知道，嗯……两个大男人的家里混乱地真是不好意思让您看见……”

“哦哦，上帝，我当然理解……”

虽然有些奇怪，但幸好那位太太也不是个坚持己见的人，又或许是Luke炙热真诚的眼神过于让人信服。如果忽视她脸上古怪的神情，太太只是耸了耸肩接受了这个建议：“哎呀抱歉打扰了，日期我们讨论好再联系你。”

“好的。”Luke扯开嘴角把牙齿又露出了一点。“小心开车。”

身体里不断颤动的小玩意儿终于发挥了它最大的功力。呼吸被强制夺走，嘴唇快被压在身上的野兽厮磨出血。Luke不仅握着Deckard的手快速撸动柱身，坚硬滚烫的老二也稳稳塞在Deckard的臀缝磨蹭，几方夹击让讲究绅士风度的英国人已经不由自主的发出呻吟。

“啊……哈啊……”

被强烈快感逼出眼泪的Deckard不确定他会不会拆了这个被自己射了一身的料理台，因为他现在不想分出一丝力气去思考，也不能。差点被人发现在自家厨房进行晨间性爱，这种莫名的羞耻感随着高潮后身体的痉挛不断放大，高傲的英国上尉此时脸红的像熟透的苹果。

好在Luke终于把那颗折麽他良久的跳蛋扯了出来。黑色的小玩意儿上沾着润滑剂和Deckard体内的分泌物，视觉冲击分外淫靡。

当然Luke等不到Deckard缓过来了，他翻过Deckard的身体，挤入他的股间，并且抓起一条腿。

大度的美国人丝毫不介意刚被男朋友拿罐头砸了头：“现在，Dec，让我亲自来爱你。”

—————————Fin————————

“你们能想到嘛……Sam的爸爸们……”

“当然……天啊，我当然没能进去……”

“哦，Jesus……你们绝对无法想象，那～么大的……”

不知道Luke是怎样说服他的公主没有去炸掉学校的，但Deckard再也不会去Sam学校开家长会了。决不。


End file.
